


Convex Clues

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Roy makes a startling discovery in Maes' office.





	Convex Clues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



You were stuck in a meeting when I stopped by after five.

For once I hadn’t meant to be nosey, I swear it. I merely wanted to find a pen that would write so I could leave you a note. I found what I was looking for alright, that and then some.

It could be my overly suspicious mind making a mountain out of a molehill but I don’t think so. Regardless, what I saw in a drawer that probably should have been locked, stunned me to my core. I knew you took pictures like a madman and that none of us were immune or protected from that camera of yours but this... this was… damn.

Me… pictures and pictures of me, not just me at work or when we were hanging out but pictures I couldn’t have known you were taking.

Some were odd while others had me wondering where the hell you were at and how the hell did I manage not to notice you. Part of me is just stunned beyond rational thought while another part of me feels a little violated. That second feeling increases from a little to a lot when I sift through the drawer and see one of my gloves, my missing cologne whose disappearance I’d blamed on Havoc and a bottle of hand lotion.

With the note as well as the reason I needed to talk to you forgotten I leave your office and head straight for the bar.

I was in need of several stiff drinks.


End file.
